


we can leave this world behind (you and i)

by i_like_ships



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Oblivious Luz Noceda, if amity went to earth with Luz sometime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_ships/pseuds/i_like_ships
Summary: She stared helplessly at Luz, and then chocolate brown eyes met amber ones. Amity felt like she was going to implode — Luz had pretty much caught Amity gawking at her.Do not say anything stupid."I'm gay," Amity blurted out, before clapping her hands over her mouth in horror.OrThey go to earth! Amity is an absolute gay disaster while Luz (who's as dense as always) introduces her to a few human things(just a series of fluffy one shots, we’ll see where it takes us)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 65
Kudos: 535





	1. Of T-shirts and A Total Gay Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on this fic! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it :) 
> 
> This is pretty much amity trying not to become a puddle of gay

Earth, Amity decided, was confusing.  
As she and Luz walked around something that was called a 'shopping centre' all she could do was gape at the countless mini-houses packed into a massive one that _anyone_ could enter. That, and try not to go any redder from Luz simply grasping her hand — which, she thought dreamily, was warm and firm and soft and definitely something she wanted to hold _a lot_ more.  
"In here!" Luz called, pulling her into what she called a 'store' or a 'shop', the doors sliding open automatically.  
"Are you sure there isn't magic on Earth?" Amity asked in confusion, straining to be heard over the noises that came from the people that bustled around, some casting strange looks at her _perfectly normal_ ears.  
Luz laughed, loud and dorky, and all Amity could do was stare helplessly at the adorable human and try not to melt into a puddle of pure gay.  
"No," the person causing her crisis giggled. "It's something called technology. And electricity."  
"Lightning?" Amity frowned, scrunching her eyebrows together.  
"Well, kind of. But on a much smaller scale, and you can control it."  
"... Is that not magic?"  
With that, Luz launched into an animated and detailed explanation about 'teknology' and 'electrisitee' that had Amity listening raptly.  
"Do you get it now?" Luz queried.  
"Yes," Amity lied. Truth be told, she had barely understood half of the words, let alone the whole thing. But then Luz flashed her something Amity called her _Luz_ smile, and whatever meagre information that Amity collected vanished.  
"Oh, look!" the distraction exclaimed, pointing at a few t-shirts that simply looked like her hoodie's sleeves had been cut off, except the colours differed from her current one. Only now did the witch notice that they were in a house filled with clothing.  
"I want to buy one!" Luz squealed.  
"Then... buy it?"  
Luz shot her a playful glare. "Shush, let me admire these t-shirts' beauty undisturbed."  
Amity blinked. _What._  
"Okay, okay, sorry! I've finished gazing at them, now I gotta try them on." Luz snatched the said shirts from the rack with one hand and grabbed Amity's with the other.  
The witch's thoughts were immediately filled with _oh my god she's holding my hand again is it possible to spontaneously combust from this? _as her crush dragged her to a set of doors labeled 'dressing rooms'.  
Luz practically kicked one open, and then promptly dumped the t-shirts into Amity's arms. She locked the door, leaving Amity to stare in bemusement.  
"So no one can come in," she explained. Amity nodded as though that statement made sense to her.  
Luz quickly stripped off her hoodie, leaving her clad in only a shirt. She then proceeded to start to take off her t-shirt, stopping with a confused glance when Amity let out a squeak, her face quickly resembling a tomato.  
"What are you doing?" Amity yelped, her eyes fixated on Luz's bare skin.  
_Stop it, stop looking at Luz's stomach that's really toned for a 14 year old and — nope, nope, nope stop thinking about anything else_ right now.  
"I'm changing," Luz replied, an amused smirk on her (adorable, Amity mused) face. "Come on, are you embarrassed? We have pretty much the same anatomy."  
Amity waved her arms frantically. "I don't need to see this!" _Because if I see anymore, I'm absolutely going to melt and turn into a useless gay puddle._  
Luz shrugged, and completely oblivious to Amity's panic, resumed taking off her shirt.  
Amity let out a whimper, and spun around, determined to face the wall and — oh, crap.  
There was a full length mirror on the wall she was facing, and she could _very clearly_ see Luz changing. Luz, who had taken off her t-shirt and was now only wearing a crop top.  
Amity gulped very audibly, and the shade of red she was before held no candle to what she was now.  
She stared helplessly at Luz, and then chocolate brown eyes met amber ones. Amity felt like she was going to implode — Luz had pretty much caught Amity gawking at her.  
_Do not say anything stupid._  
"I'm gay," Amity blurted out, before clapping her hands over her mouth in horror, eyes locked with Luz's.  
"Oh, cool. I'm blightsexual — wait no, I mean bisexual," Luz corrected.  
The words barely registered in Amity's mind. "I'm, uh, I need to gay. To go. I meant to go. I'm gaying— _going_ outside to wait. She pushed past Luz, swallowing nervously when her throat got dry as her arm brushed with Luz's bare one, trying (and failing) to ignore the spark that ignited on her skin. The witch fumbled with the lock, finally opening it on what felt like the thousandth attempt, and barged out.  
Amity gulped, resting her hands on her knees and she tried to breathe properly. Her heart was pounding so hard she was shocked no one could tell her state of distress.  
"Are you okay, dear?" a kind voice called.  
Amity frantically whipped her head around, relaxing when she saw it was only something Luz said was an 'employee'.  
"Yes, good. I'm good thanks you. Uh, thank you," Amity babbled.  
"Do you want water? You're looking awfully red."  
Amity had somehow managed to get control over her brain. "No, I think I'll be okay."  
The employee nodded, wandering off just as the dressing room door burst open.  
"Amity!" grinned the source of all her problems.  
"Hey, Luz," Amity replied in what she thought was a nonchalant tone, fighting the blush that threatened the overtake her face. "Did you pick any shirt to buy? I mean, the t-shirts you wanted to try on, but you know that haha. Are you going to buy any of them? Like, the ones that you tried— I'm going to stop talking now."  
Luz stared blankly at her for a second, before her face lit up as she finally comprehended Amity's speech. "Oh, oh! Nah, I decided I like mine better."  
"That's good," Amity rambled. "Like, good that you're not going to use what's probably your life savings on a t-shirt, unless you actually want to get one because if you do that's totally fine!"  
Luz looked a little taken aback.  
"Ok! What are we doing next?!" Amity practically shouted.  
"Ooh, there's a food court nearby! You gotta try some of our human foods!" Luz latched onto Amity's hand, which did absolutely nothing to quell her blush — which shouldn't even be called a blush anymore, since that word was a massive understatement.  
_Oh gods,_ Amity thought as they weaved through the crowd, their fingers laced together. _This girl's going to be the death of me.___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day :)  
> Italics stopped working halfway through the fic, so ugh  
> I may or may not continue this, and have them explore around earth a little more, idk yet (but if one person asks I will definitely do it)  
> Please shoot me a comment if I've made a mistake!  
> Title is taken from the song Dive by Mike Perry


	2. Of Photo Booths and Food Courts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the chapter title :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo! i know i replied a comment saying a week, but it’s only thursday. close enough.  
> (also here’s some fluff because agony of a witch murdered me)  
> the name of this chapter has food courts, but they don’t really spend much time at one, so oops...  
> ah well, i hope you enjoy this!

She wasn't surprised when Luz got sidetracked. In all honesty, she half expected it and would've been more shocked if Luz didn't.  
"Look! Look, Amity! _No, not that way."_ Luz had gasped, her eyes growing wide as Amity stared in confusion, which was becoming something she did very frequently.  
"What...?" she said uncertainly.  
"Look at where I'm pointing — wait never mind, let me—" Luz released her hand, and Amity only had a moment to feel a twinge of disappointment before Luz straight up _grabbed her face with her hands_ and directed her gaze towards a big colourful box that had a fake velvet curtain hanging from its entrance.  
Amity swallowed nervously; was her throat supposed to be this dry?  
"Do you see it now?" Luz demanded eagerly, hands still encasing Amity’s face as the human narrowed her eyes and stared right into pools of gold. Amity froze, any hope of escaping Luz's clutch vanishing.  
"Yeah," she croaked nervously, feeling heat gather on her cheeks at their close proximity.  
Luz frowned. "Your face is hot," she commented idly.  
Amity jerked away from her, the blush becoming more prominent with every second. "Uh, is it? This place is... whew, boiling." She tugged the neckline of her shirt, an awkward laughing bubbling out of her, praying Luz didn't realise a machine was blasting cold air.  
She seemed satisfied with Amity's admittedly terrible excuse, _finally _letting go of Amity's face.  
_Do I share half of my DNA with a tomato?_ she wondered as Luz dragged her towards the strange box, pulling aside the curtain. __

__Inside was a screen, a camera and opposite them a seat.  
Amity stood stiffly near the bench, very aware of the size of the box. Luz flopped down, gesturing for Amity to sit.  
"This is a photo booth," she explained. "You insert a coin in here, and then it takes five photos of you!"  
Amity furrowed her brows. "Why would you spend money on something as childish as photos? Couldn't you just take them yourself?"  
"Nah, it's more fun this way. Ok, so it's gonna count three seconds then take a picture, and then another three, another picture, so on. You ready?"  
"No," Amity muttered.  
"Too late!" Luz crowed gleefully as she clicked the screen with a flourish.  
"Wait, what? I'm not ready! Can't you stop the timer—" Amity reached towards the screen, and stopped short as a bright light flashed, assaulting her eyes.  
She glanced over at Luz, who was giggling. A devious glint appeared in Amity's eyes, and she reached over, putting Luz in a firm headlock and giving her a noogie as Luz struggled in her grasp, to no avail. The light flashed again.  
Luz managed to break out of her hold, her hair noticeably more tousled and reached out towards Amity, wiggling her fingers. Amity's eyes widened as she realised what Luz was going to do. The human pounced, tickling Amity mercilessly, who squirmed as she laughed uncontrollably. Neither girl noticed the camera clicking.  
Luz released Amity, a massive grin on her face. She leaned in, and Amity's face went bright red.  
_Is she about to kiss me?_  
The witch gulped, her eyes blown wide. Luz simply leaned in further, her hand coming up to Amity's face...  
... and poked her on the nose.  
"Hey!" Amity cried indignantly. The rest of her retort died on her lips and Luz pulled away, chuckling. Amity froze, gaze fixated on Luz's (beautiful) face. She was able to see small details — a small, almost unnoticeable dimple in her cheek, the flutter of her lashes, the way her dark brown eyes almost glowed in the artificial light, the way her shoulders moved a bit as she giggled. Amity was only broken out of her trance as the final flash went off.  
"Oops," Luz said, giving Amity her _Luz_ smile. "I forgot about the photos."  
_So did I,_ Amity thought. She rolled her eyes instead of voicing her thoughts, responding with a dry "of course you did."  
"Let's see how they turned out!" Luz exclaimed, clicked a few more buttons. There was a whirring noise, and a piece of laminated paper popped out of a slot, followed by another copy.  
Luz thrust the paper towards her, a grin on her face.  
Amity took it, inspecting the pictures carefully.  
In the first one, she was reaching towards the camera, an utterly panicked expression on her face. Luz was trying (and failing) to hide her smile, her hand partially covering her mouth as she laughed at Amity.  
In the second, Amity's hand was a blur as it flew back and forth Luz's head. The said girl had screwed up her face as if it could prevent the action. Amity glanced at herself, who was wearing a practically evil smirk.  
In the next one, Luz was sprouting a mischievous expression (and one of pure joy at tormenting Amity) as Luz tickled her, who was scrunched up in the corner, unsuccessfully trying to shove Luz away as she laughed.  
In the forth Luz was leaning towards her — an eyebrow raised, a smug grin playing on her lips, as her finger rested on Amity's nose mid-boop. Amity gulped when she saw her expression. Her face was flushed, staring at the finger.  
But the last one? Oh, gods, that was the worst. Luz had pulled away from Amity, her mouth curved up into a soft smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Her hand was closed into a loose fist, halfway up to cover her grin. Her shoulders hunched ever so slightly. And Amity? Amity was just staring at her fondly, the blush still evident, lips parted as if Luz was the only one in the world. The lovestruck look on her face was obvious to everyone except Luz.  
The sound of her crush (gods, Amity thought, I have a crush on this idiot) babbling interrupted her thoughts. They still hadn't gone to the food court, she remembered, but she couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed.  
"Wait, have you tried hot chocolate?" Luz pondered out loud.  
Amity shook her head. "Hot chocolate? Is that a block of chocolate that's hot? ... Wouldn't that melt?"  
Luz gasped in mock outrage, clutching her chest. "What have you been doing with your life?!"  
"Me...? Learning how to be a witch? Wait. Aren't you lactose intolerant?"  
"Well, yeah, but once I.... forgot? And accidentally drank some. It was really good! And then made me feel sick for a few days, but it was really good!"  
Amity heroically resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _What a dork._  
********  
When they arrived at the food court, Amity immediately wrinkled her nose, resisting the urge to gag at the overwhelming smell of greasy food that permeated her nose.  
"Humans are weird," she muttered as Luz pointed towards a somewhat quaint-looking shop that seemed out of place amongst the fast-food restaurants.  
"It's called a cafe," Luz informed.  
"A... what?"  
"Kah-fey," she enunciated. "I'd give you McDonald's but I have a feeling you wouldn't like it," Luz said, jerking her finger towards what looked like the place that sold the greasiest, most unhealthy food in a place that was filled with greasy, unhealthy foods.  
Amity shuddered, following Luz to the cafe. A waitress directed them to a more or less clean table, and Amity couldn't help how the setting made it feel like a date.  
She stared at the piece of paper in front of her curiously. It had pictures of food on it.  
"How does this... work?" Amity frowned, prodding the photos experimentally. Nothing happened. She jabbed the thing more violently.  
Amity heard a faint snicker, and her gaze darted up in frustration. "What?" she grumbled.  
Luz snorted, and she blushed.  
"You pick what you want here, and tell the waitress. Then they go and tell a cook your order, and they make it before giving it to you!" Luz waved her hands around, animating her fingers as if she was becoming the people she was talking about.  
Amity huffed. "You just could've told me from the start."  
Luz grinned. "But it was so cute watching you try!"  
Amity stopped breathing. All of her poise went out the window, and she was 100 per cent sure her face looked like it was about to explode.  
"Uh," she stuttered. Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly as she wracked her brain for something not utterly stupid to say.  
"When did your hoodie die?" Amity managed to blurt out. “I mean! When did you take it off? Like, not like a staff taking off and like flying away but like pulling your clothes off — oh that sounds really weird, I didn't mean it that way! I just wanted to, um, I was wondering?"  
Luz had taken off the item of clothing at one point (but it wasn't like she was paying close attention to whatever Luz did, Amity told herself), leaving her in her normal attire.  
Luz shrugged easily. "Sometime after we entered, I guess."  
Amity realised something. "Were you wearing two hoods?"  
"Was I... oh yeah! I was making a fashion statement," Luz cheerfully said.  
Before their conversation could continue, the waitress arrived with a platter of food and a drink.  
Amity couldn't remember when they had ordered, nor what she had chosen to eat. Luz pushed the drink and what looked like a cupcake towards her.  
She cautiously took a bite into it. "Is this a savoury cupcake?"  
"Huh, I never thought of it like that..." Luz stroked her chin thoughtfully. "But yeah! We call it a muffin though."  
Amity finished her savoury cupcake quickly, wincing at the crumbs that lay scattered on the table.  
'Amity,' her father scolded mentally. 'Is that how you learned to eat? Like a commoner? I thought we taught you better.'  
She swallowed nervously. _He's not here,_ she told herself firmly, picking up the drink. Her gaze landed on Luz, who was demolishing a sandwich.  
Even with crumbs pretty much everywhere, she still looked like an angel. Absently Amity took a gulp of the hot chocolate, regretting her decision instantly.  
Now she understood why it was called hot chocolate.  
Amity spluttered and coughed as the hot, _hot,_ drink scalded her throat. Luz stopped destroying her sandwich, awkwardly wiping her face with a stray napkin before she hurriedly walked over and patted Amity on the back.  
Amity's skin burned wherever Luz's hand met it, and the distracting feeling was not helping her at all. She coughed a few more times, tears gathering in her eyes as she gave Luz weak finger guns.  
“I’m okay,” she gasped.  
"Are you sure?" Luz asked worriedly. Her face was cute when she was concerned, Amity thought before she realised that she'd been simply staring at Luz instead of responding.  
"Yeah, yeah," she smiled unconvincingly as warmth bloomed on her cheeks.  
Luz frowned a little, and Amity's heart ached.  
"I'm fine!" she insisted. To prove her point, she took a sip of the drink — a much smaller one.  
"Okay," Luz shot her a grin that caused her heart to give a hopeless little flutter and melt. "How's the hot chocolate?"  
The hot chocolate? _Well,_ Amity thought, _it suddenly tasted infinitly better.__ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wjdksjwjdjd it’s the 27th for me but i can’t set that as the publication date aksksjsjsh  
> and italics stopped working AGAIN.  
> anyways, hope you enjoyed!  
> kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day :)  
> find me on twitter, where i might start posting sneak peeks of the next chapter (because right now i have only tweeted one useless thing)  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/i_like_ships


	3. Of Tents and Toasting Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay. much gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, I'm back! With the gayest chapter yet!  
> Enjoy :)

"We're going camping!" Luz shouted as she barged into the room she and Amity shared, who still couldn't really believe she was sharing a room with _Luz._  
"Camping's dangerous," Amity pointed out. "Monsters could attack at any given mom— oh, right. Not in the Boiling Isles anymore, whoops."  
Luz nodded enthusiastically. "I thought you looked kinda sad, so my _Mami_ suggested we go out for a bit!"  
Amity flushed. "Oh," she managed to squeak out. "Is, um, Earth camping any different to normal camping?"  
Luz shook her head. "Not really, it's pretty much the same, but way safer! We only have two tents though, so you and I will have to share."  
Amity swallowed nervously, batting away of the _thoughts_ that appeared in her head. "And, uh, how big is the tent?"  
Luz scrunched up her eyebrows, biting her lip as she thought. Amity's gaze fixated on the said lip, before she quickly averted her eyes, realising that Luz was talking.  
"— Around that size, I think," the human replied.  
Amity nodded like she had been listening the whole time. Surely it wasn't too bad? Nothing that would activate Gay Panic™, right?  
******  
She was so very wrong.  
After setting up the tent with only minor inconveniences, (Luz getting extremely tangled in the material and nearly also impaling herself with a pole) Amity realised the tent was not very big— probably only meant for one person instead of two.  
Which meant it was _small._ So small that Amity and Luz would probably have to lay virtually shoulder to shoulder with each other in order to fit. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for Amity, who liked her personal space but was fine with going out of her comfort zone at times. Except it was with Luz.  
Luz the idiotic, oblivious, cheery, stupidly optimistic moron. Luz the adorable, bright, kind moron. And, coincidentally, the girl she was crushing hard on.  
Amity was going to die.  
"Hey!" Luz called, interrupting her panic. "We're going hiking soon, are you ready?"  
"Almost!" Amity called back, pulling on her shoes. She walked over to Luz, who gave her the _Luz_ grin. The smirk promptly faltered when her Mami showed them the trail, which was steep. And long. 

As they began to trek up the dusty dirt path, Luz slipped her hand into Amity's, causing the latter's face to erupt in a blush.  
"Lend me your strength," she proclaimed after 20 minutes as Amity giggled.  
"Nah," she said.  
Luz gasped dramatically before her expression became sombre. "No, seriously. We're only a third of the way through and my legs feel like they're gonna dieee."  
"You would think with all the running away you did at the Boiling Is — I mean, summer camp would make you more prepared for this," Amity said, suddenly aware of Camilia only a few steps ahead of them. "Or do you have weak nerd legs too?" she teased, although the memory of Luz picking her up bridal style after she injured herself in grudgby was fresh in her mind.  
Luz gave her a crooked grin. "Well, we'll see who collapses first, and it's not gonna be me."  
(It was her.  
"Amity," she'd groaned. "How are you still walking?"  
Amity just gave her a smug smile.) 

They returned to the campsite at sunset, the sky soft pastel pinks and oranges.  
Amity stared at the Luz, a warm golden shower of light kissing her face as the human set up a campfire.  
Amity watched curiously as she pulled out a small box with tiny hexagons on the side and opened it to reveal sticks with a red tip.  
Lux saw her watching and quickly beckoned her over.  
"These are matches," she explained, holding the stick above the hexagons. "You drag this down the side of the box," she proceeded to do so, and the red part of the match caught on fire. Luz blew out the small flame after a few seconds and offered the box to Amity, who took it cautiously, feeling blood rush to her face as their fingers brushed.  
She gulped as her heartbeat picked up, holding the box and stick warily.  
"Don't press it too hard," Luz said, as Amity fumbled.  
She placed the match gently against the box thing, and swiftly flicked the match towards her. It burst alight just as Luz shouted a warning — something about lighting it away from her body, and Amity screeched in alarm as her shirt caught fire.  
In her haste, she tried to cast a water spell, only succeeding in looking like an idiot as she frantically waved her finger in a circle.  
Luz suddenly appeared with a small bucket of water and doused her with it. Amity spluttered as she wiped the liquid from her face.  
"Sorry!" Luz stressed. "But are you okay? Did you get burned?"  
Amity shook her head, picking at her shirt. "No, but there's a hole in my clothes. And I didn't bring a spare shirt," she admitted quietly.  
"Wait here!" Luz called as she ran off, coming back with one of her hoodie/t-shirts. "You can wear this," she offered almost shyly.  
Amity swallowed hard. "Me? Wearing one of your jumpers?" she glanced behind her. "Are you sure you're talking to the right person?"  
"Is there anyone else called Amity here?" Luz teased.  
"... Maybe?"  
Luz dramatically sighed. "Come on," she shoved the item into Amity's arms. "Put it on before I make you."  
"Wait, are you _sure_ you're talking to the right Amity?"  
"Amity Blight," Luz bowed theatrically. "Please put that on before you catch hypothermia."  
Amity wasn't sure what that was — humans made up weird words, but cautiously took the clothing, all the same, revelling in the softness and how it smelled like Luz – some type of spice and pine trees.  
"Okay," she stammered, mentally berating herself. _Blights don't_ stammer. "I'll go change in the tent," she said, speeding off lest she said any embarrassing. She quickly slipped into the hoodie, fighting down the redness that threatened to take over her face at simply wearing Luz's clothes, taking the opportunity to also let her hair down.  
Amity walked out, and Luz's mouth fell open.  
"Is this too small?" Amity croaked, tugging on a sleeve self-consciously under Luz's intense gaze.  
"No!" Luz reassured hurriedly. "You look _hermosa,_ I mean, great!"  
"Thanks," she mumbled softly. First stammering, now this? What was she becoming?  
"Can I help you with lighting the fire?" Luz asked. Amity shrugged, nodding as she grasped the matchbox.  
"Okay," Luz began, her voice _right_ next to Amity's ear. She gently covered Amity's hands with her own, pressing herself up against the flustered girl, head resting on her shoulder, pretty much hugging her from behind.  
At first, Amity had been apprehensive with hugs, but Luz very quickly changed her mind.  
"You do this motion, see?" Luz demonstrated with Amity's hand.  
Amity's felt like every time Luz shifted, an electric current went throughout her body.  
She gulped as Luz pressed into her more —they were so close that if Amity turned her head her lips would meet Luz's cheek. She was sure Luz's face was screwed up in concentration, blissfully unaware of the effect she had on Amity, who was, unfortunately — or fortunately? hyperaware of every minor movement, from Luz's breath tickling her ear to the warmth of her body.  
The human flicked the match away from her, setting the flammable part alight, whooped once, before pulling away and Amity immediately missed her warmth although she was grateful her blush faded a little.  
She touched the match to the kindling, watching as the flames engulfed the wood. Luz opened a bag filled with short, wide white cylinders, picking up a nearby stick, speedily brushing off the dirt and slotting two white things on it.  
"What's that?" Amity stared.  
"Oh, these are marshmallows. They're kinda like... eating clouds, wait, no that's fairy floss. They're kinda like eating concentrated clouds?" Luz shrugged, seemingly satisfied with her explanation, offering a marshmallow to Amity, who took it gingerly.  
It was sticky and squishy. Luz held out a stick, and Amity wished she could use a spell it properly clean it.  
Luz must have seen her face. "It's fine, you probably won't get a stomach ache. Oh! Also, you're supposed to hold your marshmallow over the fire so it slowly roasts it, most people like them a golden brown colour."  
"Most?" Amity raised an eyebrow — something she'd perfected around a year ago.  
Luz immediately gasped, leaning closer. "Woah! How do you do that?!"  
Amity went red, suddenly grateful for the darkness of the night and the orange of the fire. "Well, I..."  
Luz scrunched up her nose, her eyebrows knitted. Her expression made her look constipated, and Amity had to stifle a giggle. She pouted. "I can't do it," she whined. "Why are you so good at everything?"  
Amity went even redder. "I'm not," she spluttered.  
"Well, yeah you are. You weren't nice at first, and now you're really nice. And smart. And athletic. And pretty."  
Amity was sure she was going to faint as all the blood rushed to her head. "You're pretty too! I mean, like, objectively, I definitely totally absolutely don't have a crush on you! Or want to kiss you, or think I'm falling in love with you even though I don't know if it's possible for a 14-year-old to, but that doesn't matter because I don't like like you, not like that at all! And wearing your hoodie doesn't make me freak out or panic, and I'm very calm around you! Because I don't have a crush! Nope, I want to have a very platonic relationship with you!"  
Luz looked at her, expression indiscernible.  
Amity gulped, her face looking like she'd just been hit with a fire spell. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. "Please forget everything I just said."  
Luz continued staring at her.  
"Uh," Amity said. "Did I break you? Can humans be broken? Is there some place where I can plug you in? Wait, do you have on button...?" she waved her hand in front of Luz's face.  
The girl snapped out of her trance. "Maybe, yes, no and no!"  
Amity coughed awkwardly — she hadn't expected Luz to be paying attention. "Uh, anyway. How do you cook your marshmallow?"  
Luz grinned her Luz grin, "You'll see." 

And so the painstaking process began of Amity slowly, carefully toasting her marshmallow until it was the perfect golden-brown colour.  
She had almost finished when she glanced over at Luz, who hadn't done anything to her marshmallows.  
"I think that's just about ready," Luz told her.  
"What do I do with it?" Amity asked, poking at the crisp object.  
"Eat it!" Luz exclaimed as Amity stared at her like she was delusional. "Seriously, take a bite. But a small one. Don't want the hot chocolate incident to happen again, do ya?" she winked, and Amity swooned.  
"What about you?" Amity asked once her brain started working again, nibbling on the marshmallow. It was sweet and crunchy and melted. She hummed her approval.  
The human flashed Amity another smirk, before plunging her marshmallows straight into the fire, where they burned merrily for a few seconds. When she withdrew them, they were charred, black and alight. Luz waved the stick around, and when it didn't go out, blew on them. Amity gaped at her.  
"What? It's faster!" Luz said and proceeded to take a massive bite out of the sweet treat. She then yelped and stuck out her tongue, fanning her mouth. "Bad idea," she huffed.  
Amity was torn between laughing and being concerned. She settled on the latter, running to Luz's backpack and grabbing a bottle of water.  
"Thanks," Luz mumbled sheepishly once she had taken a few hasty gulps of the liquid. She held out the marshmallow. "Want some?"  
Amity stared at the scorched once white thing, shaking her head slowly. 

"There's only one sleeping bag?!" Amity shrieked.  
Luz blinked. "Yeah...? I mean, I can sleep in this, I'll be warm enough... I hope," she gestured to an otter onesie which reminded Amity of Grom — causing a blush to appear on her face as she recalled their dance.  
Luz went to pull off her hoodie, and Amity squeaked as she realised that it was pretty much the changing room incident in a _way_ smaller space.  
"I'm going to go," Amity said carefully, making sure she didn't say anything embarrassing (again). She fiddled with the zipper for a moment, tugging angrily before realising it wasn't going to budge.  
Her throat went dry, and her heart thumped so loudly she was astonished Luz couldn't hear her.  
She was stuck. In the extremely tiny tent. With her crush changing less than a metre away from her. Amity dared to glance behind her — Luz was only wearing _underwear, _struggling to get into the damn onesie.  
Amity let out another squeak, quickly shoving her face into the cold material of the tent in a fruitless attempt to cool her burning face. There was a thud behind her, and she looked again.  
Crap.  
Her brain short-circuited as Luz stood up, her legs in the sleeves that were meant for her _arms, _and the upper half of her body _completely bare._  
To say Amity's face turned beet red would've been an understatement as she tugged at the zipper of the tent again, which still refused to move a centimetre.  
Once Luz had finally pulled on the onesie— the right way, a button on it met the same fate as the tents.  
"Amity," Luz grumbled. "Can you help me?"  
Amity's face somehow became even redder. "W-what?" she sputtered.  
Luz pointed at the button. "Can you help me?"  
"I, uh, okay. Yes. Definitely, I can help." Amity nervously approached her, hands shaking as the reached out.  
Oh, gods, she was so close she could kiss Luz. Her faced heated up at the thought, and she mentally scolded herself before she resumed focus on the task at hand (or tried her best to, with that fantasy in her head). With a pop, the onesie was buttoned up and Amity could take a minuscule step away from Luz and be able to somewhat breathe again.  
"Thanks!" Luz flashed a grin, and Amity's mouth instinctively quirked up.  
Then she remembered she had to change too. Amity hoped she wasn't too red when she asked Luz to turn around – which the girl did, and Amity successfully slipped into pyjamas while Luz continued making hand puppets.  
"You can, uh, turn back around now," Amity said shyly. Luz did so, a wide grin on her face.  
"Look!" she exclaimed, her hand a curious shape. "It's a dog!"  
Amity had no idea what a dog was, but she nodded anyway, forcing a smile. "How... terrifying?"  
"Cute," Luz corrected. Amity inclined her head, quickly agreeing.  
"Sorry to interrupt your conversation girls, but you two should go to bed — it's almost midnight," Luz's mum announced, sticking her head inside their tent, accompanied by a gust of cold air. Amity noted bitterly that the zip was working just fine.  
"Goodnight Mami! Love you," Luz crawled over to her mother, wrapping her in a tight hug as the words were returned.  
Amity watched with a slight pang in her chest, her parents had never told her that. She shoved those emotions away, back into the corner of her mind where she could forget.  
"Amity, are you alright?"  
She snapped her head towards the source of the noise, grinning weakly as she gave Luz a 'thumbs up'.  
"Are you sure? Are you uncomfortable sharing a tent with me?" Luz asked worriedly.  
Amity immediately shook her head. "No! Of course not, I'm just... a little nervous, I guess." Nervous was an understatement — the butterflies in her stomach were having a boxing match.  
"It's fine to be nervous! Here, come on," Luz slid into the sleeping bag and held open the flap. "We can both fit!"  
"We can wHAT?!" Amity squeaked. She pointed to the beg and then her. "You – me – bag – cuddling?!"  
Luz knitted her brows. "Well, yeah I suppose."  
This was worst than the thought of Luz in a uniform, sweating. And that one was _bad._  
"Sure..." Amity said timidly, regretting her words right after they were out of her mouth. But Luz's smile was wide and happy and Amity couldn't bear the thought of it disappearing, so she joined Luz in the bag.  
The very small bag. Which was like the tent. Probably meant for only one person.  
Oh, gods, I'm going to die here, Amity thought. She could feel Luz's chest moving steadily against her, feel the combined warmth seeping into their bodies. She lay awkwardly like a sardine, praying her face didn't go too red.  
"What do you think of human camping?" Luz asked after a few moments.  
Amity couldn't function properly at this proximity.  
"Amity?" Lux asked again, a note of concern in her voice.  
"Gay," Amity stammered.  
"What?"  
"Good! I mean good! It's very good, very. Good. Very," Amity cringed at the word vomit.  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?"  
"Yep, yes, yeah, totally fine like this! Just being this close, with my friend that I don't have a crush on!"  
Luz shifted a little. Amity swallowed anxiously. They remained in silence until Amity dozed off, mind consumed by the thoughts of a girl with short brown hair and a bright grin.  
*******  
When she woke up, she stopping functioning once again. Whilst asleep, they had intertwined themselves — legs tangled with one another, Luz's face buried in the crook of Amity's shoulder, arms wrapped around her. One of Amity's arms was draped around Luz's waist.  
Her face _burned._ She twisted, freezing when Luz mumbled something softly and pulled her closer.  
Crap. The zipper was behind her, meaning Amity couldn't unzip it, only Luz could. They were too close for Amity to turn around and do it herself.  
She gazed at the sleeping girl – she looked so beautiful it made Amity's heart throb painfully against her chest. Her hair was tousled, snoring softly, but it did nothing to mar her prettiness.  
Luz's eyelids fluttered gently and she let out a yawn, shifting slightly.  
"G' morning Amity," she murmured, voice croaky, looking at her sleepily for a second before snuggling even closer.  
"Goodnight," Amity stammered, cursing herself. "I mean, morning to you too. Uh, are you gonna get up...?"  
"You're comfortable," was the response she received. A minute passed until Luz's eyes shot wide open and her cheeks went bright red. "Sorry! I didn't – I wasn't — I'll unzip the bag!"  
Luz reached around her awkwardly in an almost-hug, and Amity flushed once again. She muttered a quick thank you to Luz, before she scrambled out of the tent, hoping that the cool morning air would cause her blush to fade.  
"Good morning," Camilia approached them, holding a cup of steaming liquid. "How did you sleep?"  
"Fine, thank you for asking," Amity said, her cheeks scarlet.  
Camilia raised her eyebrow, a sly smile appearing on her usually kind face. Amity recognised it — she'd seen it on Willow.  
"I'm going to pack up the tent!" she blurted, eager to get away before anything else happened.  
"Wait," Camilia said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't hurt her, okay?"  
Amity frowned. "What do you — _oh."_ She felt heat creep up her cheeks and she saluted. "I won't, ma'am!"  
Luz's mother chuckled. "Off you go now," she smiled as Amity sprinted away. ____

____When Amity got back, her diary had two more pages filled with thoughts about a certain human girl._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day :)  
> Apologies for any errors, please point them out and I'll fix them!
> 
> hermosa= beautiful (thank you yeeet)  
> Shoutout to shadowblade for being awesome :D  
> Follow me on twitter!  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/i_like_ships


	4. Of Pride and Panic (gay, of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! surprise, i’m still alive. sorry about the late update, but it’ll probably be like this for a while (1 chapter every two weeks) and i’m trying out a different formatting style, so hopefully it’s not just one massive paragraph  
> i’m not entirely satisfied with it, so apologies if some parts aren’t very smooth

The event Pride was something Amity had never heard of before, let alone fathom what it was. Yet as Luz pranced around their room, repeating the words "It's almost Pride Month!", in such a cheerful manner Amity looked forward to it. 

"What's Pride Month?" she eventually asked one day. "Is it a month where you're proud of the things you've done?" 

Luz grinned brightly. "You're close. Kind of. It is a month we – people who are part of the LGBTQ+ community honour The Stonewall Uprising."

"What's that?"

"Pretty important, it's when police raided a gay bar and LGBT+ protesters fought back, and it went on for six days. It was a tipping point for the Gay Liberation movement, and kinda, y'know, was the start of equality for LGBT+ people."

"Wow," Amity breathed. "And now they have a month to commemorate that?"

Luz beamed, hugging Amity for no particular reason — not that she didn't enjoy it. "Yep! I've actually never been to a parade, coz I was closeted — well, I still sorta am, but I feel like it would be fun!"

"I think it's rather terrible," Amity admitted. Luz gave her a confused look. "I mean, like being shunned for loving someone. In the Boiling Isles, most don't really care. Unless..."

"Humans," Luz guessed. 

Amity shrugged, "Well, yeah, and my paren— some people have old fashioned beliefs."  
Luz frowned, but it quickly faded. "Hey, have you seen the lesbian flag?" At Amity's confused glance, she beckoned the other girl over. "Here," she said, tapping intently on her phone for a few seconds, before showing the screen. Amity stared in shock. 

"There's a flag?" 

Luz flashed her a grin, "Yeah, there's pretty much a flag for each sexuality."

"What's the bi one?" 

Luz pressed a few more buttons and another image came up – instead of the violets, oranges and whites of the lesbian flag, it had a simple blue, pink and purple scheme. 

"Cool, right? Look at this!" Luz darted towards her bedside table and pulled open a drawer. Inside was a neatly folded bi flag. Luz whipped it out and tied it proudly around her neck, a wide grin on her face. 

"Fear not, Luzura is here!" she proclaimed, striking a ridiculous pose that had Amity in a fit of giggles. 

"Help me," Amity declared theatrically. "I've been kidnapped by a Darkonal!" 

"I'll save you, fair maiden!" Luz said, scooping Amity up as the latter had a sense of deja vu. 

"Luz!" Amity yelped, her face glowing crimson. "Put me down!" 

Luz gave her a _wicked_ smirk and promptly threw Amity onto the bed with ease. Amity bounced on the mattress, her poor heart about to explode. She groaned and grabbed the pillow, chucking it at her so-called saviour. 

Luz huffed as the pillow collided with her forehead, before picking it up and throwing it right back at Amity. 

The girl quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, _you're on."_ She snatched up the pillow and drew her arm back, before pitching it sharply at Luz, who let out an oof of surprise.

Luz allowed the abused object to fall to the floor, walking over to Amity slowly.

"I- what are you doing?" she stammered as the human approached her ominously. 

"Gotcha!" Luz chuckled as she wrapped one arm tightly around Amity, using her free hand to mercilessly tickle her. Amity thrashed violently around, peals of laughter rebounding off the walls. She managed to shove Luz off, jamming her fingers into Luz's stomach, watching gleefully as the girl squirmed. 

"Oh, how the turntables," she crooned.

"Stop! Ok, ok, I surrender!" 

Amity grinned triumphantly, sitting back and freezing. She swallowed nervously as she realised she was straddling Luz – who was looking at her with an amused smirk. 

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry," Amity rambled as she hastily clambered off the other girl. 

Luz grinned, sitting up and running a hand through her dark, dishevelled hair. "I win," she crowed. 

"Wh-what?!" Amity stared at her in disbelief. "You surrendered!"

Luz grinned, even more, holding up her crossed fingers. When Amity just gave her a blank look, accompanied by a "Are you trying to cast a shield spell?" Luz sighed, putting her hand down. 

"It's a human thing," she replied as they lapsed into companionable silence. After a few moments, Luz flopped dramatically, limbs spread like a starfish. "So," she said. 

"So," Amity echoed. 

Luz let the silence drag on before she continued speaking. "When did you know you were gay?" 

Amity choked on air, bolting upright and spluttering helplessly as she wracked her poor brain for an answer. "Uh," she eventually said. 

"Sorry!" exclaimed Luz. "You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable. But in books, that's what friends do when they're bored: talk about people they like. Hey, do you have a crush on anyone?" 

Amity felt heat creeping up her face quickly. Luz, for all her obliviousness, noticed. 

"You do! Spill the tea," she grinned. 

Amity glanced around, but there wasn't a cup of the steaming liquid in sight. "There's... no tea."

"There is!" Luz protested. "It's a human thing, it means tell me _everything."_

Amity flushed to the tip of her ears. To anyone else, it looked like she'd been in the belly of a lava monster for a year. "No tea," she said firmly. 

Luz tried to waggle her eyebrows, looking more like she was having a spasm attack. "Cmonnnnn, please?" 

There was no way Amity was going to tell Luz she realised she was gay when she developed a crush on the human. "Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. She raised an eyebrow, eager to change the subject. "What about you?" 

"Huh," said Luz, who seemed like she didn't mind, before launching into a detailed speech about how she discovered her sexuality. "Did you know, once I met - fought? this puppet who became a person, and he was hot! Like, Woah. Swoon. But he wasn't real," she sighed. "You know Edric and Emira are kinda attractive too?" 

"I– wha–" Amity screeched. "NO! They're my siblings!" 

Luz shrugged, unfazed by Amity's outburst. "I mean like so are you." 

_What?_ Amity's brain stopped working, her mouth dropping open as she started at Luz in utter disbelief. Her face, which was red before, became a vivid burgundy — a shade a firetruck would be jealous of. Coupled with the colour of her hair, it caused her to resemble Christmas wrapping paper. 

Luz had this smug, satisfied little smile on her face, and Amity wasn't sure whether she wanted – when she regained use over her brain – to slap it or kiss it off. 

She watched as the realisation of Luz said hit the said girl like a freight train. The redness of her face could almost rival Amity's, a feat one would have thought to be almost impossible to accomplish. Luz grinned bashfully. "I, uh," she stuttered. 

Luz chuckled awkwardly, although it was less of a laugh and more like her voice trembled and became higher pitched. Amity was still trying to process that fact Luz called her attractive. 

The human looked sightly horrified at her lack of reaction, hastily waving her arms in the air as she spoke. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" 

"Don't worry," Amity said so swiftly it came out more like a garbled mess than coherent words. She repeated the phrase slowly, this time sounding robotic and stiff. Luz stared worriedly at her. Amity blushed even harder, snatching up her diary and tearing a page out, scrawling down the words she _wanted_ to say. Wordlessly, she handed the scrap to Luz. 

Luz's eyebrows furrowed adorably as she began to read out loud. "Dear diary, today I couldn't get the thought of Luz in a uniform, _sweating,_ out of my head. She'd look so ho—" 

"Wrong side!" Amity shrieked as she wrested the paper out of Luz's hand, flipped it around and shoved it back in, her own hovering tensely above Luz's, lest she turn the parchment over. 

"Don't worry," Luz said carefully. "You didn't make me uncomfortable." she glanced up. "Are you sure?"

Amity nodded, not trusting herself to say something that wasn't stupid. Her mouth decided to open and ignore her brain entirely. "100 doopy doo percent!" she exclaimed loudly, before her mind caught up to her mouth and she groaned loudly, putting her head into her hands. She decided it was quite a comfortable place, and she could stay like that forever instead of facing Luz. 

Her crush giggled at her choice of words, causing her to cringe even more. 

With superhuman effort, she forced her head out of the solace of her hands. "Please ignore my existence."

"I will 100 doopy doo percent do that," Luz replied cheekily. 

Amity groaned. "I –" she flapped her hand around, eventually finding her target – Luz's mouth, and covering it. "Shut up," she huffed. 

Luz licked it. 

Amity let out a squeal of surprise and jerked it away, wiping it on the other girl's hoodie as an afterthought. "Rude," Luz complained. 

"You licked my hand!" Amity retorted. 

"What else was I supposed to do? Just, let you cover my mouth?"

Amity cocked an eyebrow. "Well, actually, yes."

"In your dreams," Luz laughed, and as they continued their playful banter, Amity never wanted the moment to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day  
> (please leave a comment, i love reading them)  
> please tell me if i’ve made any grammatical or spelling errors!  
> find me on twitter as @i_like_ships
> 
> EDIT: i'm really sorry to those of you expecting a pride parade chapter, but it won't happen for a while, if it happens at all. i've never been to pride, nor have friends been helpful. (i asked and my friend replied with 'its very gay'.) along with that, luz and amity are under 18, and their experience would be quite different since they are pretty much children, andthe internet is very vague. i really do apologise, i just don't want to get anyone's hopes up.


	5. Of Candy Canes and Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which amity celebrates christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait, but merry christmas y’all! stay safe and remember to drink water :)

“What?!” Luz’s exclamation of disbelief rung through the house, garnering a “shh” from her mother. 

Amity flushed as Luz continued staring at her as if she had grown another head.

“What do you _mean_ you haven’t celebrated Christmas before?! It doesn’t exist in the Boiling Isles?”

“Well, sort of — we have something similar, called Geol. My parents, uh, believe that our time would be better off spent doing extra work.”

Luz frowned a little at the mention of her father and mother. “Well,” she finally said, a small grin spreading across her face. “Let’s make sure this Christmas is unforgettable!”

Amity smiled as Luz launched into an excited rant about the traditions.

****

Day 10

“Hey, Amity, wanna make a Christmas Countdown?” Luz asked cheerfully as she slung a casual arm around Amity’s shoulder.

“What’s that?”

“Exactly what it sounds like! A Christmas Countdown,” Luz replied, shooting her finger guns on the last two words. “Also, we can make hot chocolate.” 

“Sure,” Amy said.

They began with taping cups to each other, in a rectangular shape — 10 cups in a 5 by 2, as there were only ten days before Christmas.

“Okay, now we put a chocolate or a candy cane in each one of the cups.” 

Amity nodded and began inserting confectionery into the paper cups, making a note of the little Santa shaped chocolates, and something that appeared to vaguely resemble a reindeer.

“Luz, why is there a badly made reindeer?” 

“Oh! So, you see, to deliver his presents, Santa flys a sleigh pulled by reindeer! And the leader of them is called Rudolph, and he has a glowing red nose.”

“That’s... a little concerning. Did he ingest Gloweed or something?”

“Uhh no, he was born that way. There’s also a song about him, wanna hear it?” 

“All right,” Amity said rather doubtfully.

Luz cleared her throat. She warbled a few random notes and then slapped herself in the face, shaking her head vivaciously.

“I’m warming up,” she said to Amity’s utter confusion. “‘Cause I’m not very good at singing.”

“I’m positive you’ll be good at this,” Amity smiled.

Luz coughed, and then began. “Rudolph the red-nose reindeer... had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows...” 

Amity stared. 

Luz kept singing, voice cracks occasionally breaking into her carolling. 

“How interesting,” Amity said. It was meant to be expressed dryly, but with Luz’s endearing goofiness, there was a hint of amusement. 

“Yeah,” Luz said. 

“Well, should we finish the countdown thing?” 

“Oh, oh yeah! Yeah, okay, let’s write the numbers 10-1 on these pieces of paper, and stick them on each cup. Then, everyday we take one off and eat the chocolate until it’s Christmas! I dibs eating today’s chocolate,” Luz grinned. 

Amity couldn’t help her chuckle.

****

Day 9

“Ok, first we need the tree!” Luz pointed a large box. “Some people get an actual Christmas tree, but we have a plastic one. Which we need to set up. Did you know, it can also be used as a battering ram in times of need?”

Amity blinked. “A... battering ram? Why would you — actually, never mind, I don’t want to know.”

Luz gave her a smirk and glanced at the instructions to build the tree. Amity peered over her shoulder and pointed to a piece of the tree.

“Ok, so this goes at the bottom.”

“Yeah, it’s meant to, but wouldn’t it be cool if it was at the top?”

“... No.” 

“Aw,” Luz pouted. “You’re no fun!”

It should be illegal to let Luz pout, Amity decided before realising she hadn’t responded. How did that one Earth saying go?

“Well, cry yourself a bridge and drown — wait, no, I mean cry yourself a river and get over it.”

Luz giggled, and that should’ve been illegal too. 

Amity blushed, and busied herself with placing the base of the plastic tree down. 

Once they had finished (with only a few minor setbacks), Luz told her about Christmas decorations.

“Wait here!” she shouted, rushing off and coming back a minute later with a bag filled with what looked like shiny balls and various other ornaments. She reached inside and fished out a ball, a snowman with a red hat painted on it. “This is my favourite one!”

“Why do you need to attach a sphere to the tree?”

Luz gasped dramatically. “You mean, just leave this poor tree barren? No! We must decorate it with baubles and candy canes!”

Amity cocked an eyebrow. “Why would someone use candy as a material to craft a cane?”

Luz waved her hands. “No, no, you eat them!”

Amity had a hard time picturing someone using a walking stick made out of lollies. And then eating it.

“Why would you eat a walking utensil —“ she began, her sentencing cutting off as Luz placed a finger against her lips. She was pretty sure it was meant to get her to shut up, not to blush a vibrant red.

Luz tutted, and grabbed a small cane shaped lolly. “This,” she said proudly, “is a candy cane.” 

_“Oh,”_ Amity said. “Well.”

“Indeed,” Luz winked — _winked._ Amity quickly added that to the “Illegal Things for Luz to do” list.  
Luz threw her the candy cane, picked up a string of lights and wrapped it around the tree. “C’mon, you gotta help me! Grab some baubles and stick ‘em on.”

Amity did as she said, and for a while they worked in a comfortable silence.

“Hey, what’s the star for?” she asked, cautiously gripping a big yellow star.

“Oh yeah, you put that at the top of the tree!” Luz grinned. “It’s a massive honour. But do that at the end, not now.”

Amity nodded and put up more ornaments. Once they were finished, she grabbed the star again. 

“Do we put it on now?”

“You,” corrected Luz. “And yes!”

Despite being taller than Luz, Amity was not able to reach the top of the, quite frankly, large tree. She wasn’t sure how they had managed to set it up earlier.

“Okay, this is just a small problem,” Luz said and ran off to get a chair.

She returned moments later with one, and soon Amity had set up her first Christmas tree.

****

Day 8

“Second, presents!” Luz said, wrapping her scarf tighter around her, and tugging her red hat (which everyone seemed to be wearing, even mannequins) down. 

“You gotta buy friends and family presents. As children, we are taught about Santa, who is supposed to give you them. He puts them under the tree and uhh you give him cookies and milk and it’s really cool! Except...” she lowered her voice to a wary whisper, as if she was afraid somebody would overhear them. “he’s not real.”

“What does he look like?” Amity asked curiously.

“So,” Luz began. “He’s like this jolly, somewhat overweight old man with a beard and red clothing. And he has this hat,” she tapped the beanie thing she was wearing. “Hey, look, there’s a choir!”

“Why would there be a choir?”

“Two words: Christmas carols! And yes, before you ask, there are songs dedicated to this holiday.”

She intertwined her fingers with Amity’s and dragged her over to where a group of young children were singing. Luz hummed along as they approached, and Amity was a little confused about the lyrics. Something about Santa seeing you while you slept? Knowing when you were awake?

“That’s a little creepy,” Amity hissed.

“Well,” Luz said, her brow furrowed. “When you think about it, yeah, it is.”

“Huh,” Amity said.

“Huh,” Luz echoed. 

As they approached a shop absolutely bombarded with tinsel and blasting Christmas music, Amity saw something she hoped Luz would adore. Now, she only needed to discretely get it. 

“Hey, what if we split up and got our own presents and met back here in... half an hour?”

Amity had no idea how to navigate Earth malls but she nodded anyway as Luz handed her the green paper humans used to buy items. 

30 minutes later, Amity approached the shop again, slightly more frazzled than before. She’d almost been arrested — it wasn’t her fault she didn’t know how to casually be a human! She tucked her gift for Luz into her coat as she saw the girl.

“Hi!” Luz waved. Amity returned the greeting. “Did you get what you wanted?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” she replied.

“Nice,” Luz smiled and linked their arms together. Amity did her best to hide her flushed cheeks — although, if anyone asked, it was because of the cold. Yeah, definitely because of the cold.

****

Day 7

Amity could literally see stars in Luz’s eyes as the girl thought of yet another Christmas tradition she needed to introduce Amity to.

“GINGERBREAD MEN.” 

“Oh!” Amity exclaimed. “I’ve seen those walking around before in the Boiling Isles.”

Luz gaped at her, jaw hitting the floor. “You have?! Wait, where?” 

“Yeah, I think one goes to our school.”

“That. Is. So. COOL. Also, I kinda ate some of our gingerbread decorations and I think I’m having a sugar high.” 

Amity absolutely did not giggle at her antics. Nope. Didn’t laugh at all. “Gingerbread decorations? What crazy Earth stuff involves decorating the gingerbreads yourself?” 

“Ok, we need to do this!” Luz grabbed her hand _again,_ and pulled her into the kitchen. Humans were very touchy — not that Amity was complaining, of course.

Luz rummaged around in the cupboards, pulling out various bowls whilst scrolling through her phone. 

“So,” she declared and began rattling off names of the ingredients. Amity followed her instructions and got them from their respective cupboards. “No, not there — it’s in the _top_ cupboard.” 

Amity quickly learned that while Luz wasn’t too much of a perfectionist, especially compared to her, she was a nightmare when baking. 

“Luz!” Amity screeched. “The recipe said 437 grams of flour, not _throw it all over the floo—“_ she was rudely cut off by the said girl chucking a handful of the white powder in her face, leaving her a sputtering mess.

“Oops, my hand slipped,” Luz said with a grin. 

“You—“ Amity coughed and wiped flour from her face. She scowled and watched in satisfaction as Luz’s expression changed from smugness to one resembling “oh crap I really should not have done that”.

In a few minutes, Luz, who looked more like a snowman than a person, learned to not throw flour at Amity ever again. 

Once they were finally finished with the dough (Luz had somewhat successfully washed off most of the flour, and had to clean the mess too), Amity was shown the various shapes that were the cookie cutters. 

“Is that gingerbread woman?” 

“Well,” said Luz thoughtfully, picking up the cutter and pressing it into the dough. “It could be a gingerbread man in a skirt.”

“It could,” Amity agreed, stamping out more gingerbread people. 

After they were finished, they waited for the cookies to bake before taking them out to decorate — and the chaos began again.

“Are - are you hyper again?” Amity asked, watching Luz bounce off the walls.

“Uhh, no?” 

Amity shook her head, and picked up the piper again, carefully drawing little designs on the gingerbread. She dropped M&M’s onto the face as eyes and a lolly snake as the smile. 

She glanced at Luz’s idly, and turned back to her before what she’d seen registered in her brain and her eyes widened. 

She spun back, a blush rising on her cheeks. 

“Hey, Amity? Do you like it?” Luz held up her gingerbread woman — which had green hair, amber eyes and a replica of her outfit. “It’s you!” 

“I-“

Luz flushed too. “Sorry, if you think it’s weird. I just thought—“ 

“No!” Amity interjected quickly, “I love yo— I mean, I love _it._ Thank you.” 

“Oh,” Luz looked relieved, and didn’t seem to notice her slip-up.

“So.. two down, 18 more to go?” 

****  
Day 6

Luz scribbled a big red ‘x’ on one of the days on the Countdown before flopping down on the couch beside Amity, who was trying to navigate the remote control. 

She stabbed a few buttons on the device, and managed to go out of the Netflix application. 

Inhale.

Exhale. 

It wasn’t _her_ fault the stupid thing didn’t come with instructions or whatever.

Luz reached over and took the remote from her, giving Amity an easy smile as she clicked the correct buttons on the first try.

“How—“ Amity sucked in a breath, all with the effort of someone desperately attempting to maintain their temper because a STUPID HUMAN THING DIDN’T WORK PROPERLY. She took a deep breath. “What are we watching?”

Luz brightened. “It’s called Klaus. Technically, it’s a kids movie,” she paused, looking at Amity’s dubious expression. “Bu... there’s nothing wrong with kids movies!” 

“Father always said children’s movies promoted false hope,” Amity muttered.

Luz shushed her as the opening of the movie began playing, little animated characters walking around. 

The human settled back comfortably, sprawled on the couch and oh-so-close to Amity.

“I thought this was a Christmas movie, why is there a postman?” she whispered.

Luz hushed her once again, already engrossed.

5 minutes later she was gasping at the audacity of the main character, an arrogant postman (who wasn’t even related to Santa).

A littler further in, she was peeking out from beneath her fingers as the postman narrowly avoided death. 

She hissed insults at the character as he used children for his own selfish gains.

Then, as the postman slowly began to redeem himself — and, met his love interest, Amity had to stifle a chuckle at the pure childish delight in Luz’s face. 

And Luz, brave and empathic Luz, em> teared up when the postman was meant to go back home, away from his lover and Klaus — the man who was Santa in the movie.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Amity soothed awkwardly, quickly dashing away her own tears as she patted Luz’s back whilst Luz stared at the screen with watery eyes. 

“Nooooo,” Luz whispered back. Amity just continued with her actions.

At one point, while the postman and Klaus were trying to save a massive sleigh filled with presents, Luz clapped a hand over her mouth as the sack of gifts teetered over the cliff.

When it was revealed the presents in the sleight were all fake, Luz pretty much jumped for joy, and it took all of Amity’s self control to not lean over and kiss her. 

The epilogue — which had something akin to Klaus’ death (he vanished to be with his beloved), had Luz in tears. 

“That was good!” Luz mumbled, sniffing into a tissue as the credits rolled. Amity nodded her head. 

“Want some hot chocolate?” she asked.

“Yeah!” Luz grinned. 

****

Day 5

Luz barged into the room, startling Amity and causing her to drop her book.

“WE HAVEN’T DECORATED THE HOUSE YET,” she screamed like the notion of not decorating the house was a cardinal sin. “WE DID THE TREE BUT NOT THE HOUSE.” 

“You humans cover your whole house in... that?” Amity pointed to the Christmas tree laden with lights and candy canes. 

“Not the _whole_ house. Just,  
like, the front yard and some of the living room. It’s too dark to do it now, but can I show you what our neighbours have done?”

“No need to ask,” Amity smiled. 

The girls stared at the house next door — which had a massive blowup Santa along with fairy lights covering almost anything in their front yard. 

“I think they went a little overboard,” Luz said, her hand covering her eyes. “I might be going blind.”

Amity snorted a laugh. “We don’t have to do that, right?”

Luz giggled, “I would hope not!”

The next day, Amity was given the task to carry the enormous lengths of Christmas lights from the garage to the front door, where she and Luz were meant to string them up.

It was equal parts easier than the tree and harder — although, Luz did fall off the ladder once and land in a bush. 

****

Over the course of the next few days, Luz took Amity around the malls and town square, showing her all the festivities. 

And on Christmas, Amity was woken by Luz shouting “Merry Christmas!” at the top of her lungs.

She quickly dressed and joined the excited girl, calling back the same thing. 

“I’m gonna go open my presents,” Luz beamed, holding out an inviting hand. “Wanna join me?” 

Of course, it was impossible to say no.

Amity watched as Luz ferociously tore off the wrapping, flushing when she realised it was her gift.

Luz held up a notebook. It was a normal one, similar to the one she used to cast spells. On its cover was a surprisingly detailed drawing of Luz, Amity, Gus and Willow (Amity had spent hours on it). Luz stared at it. 

“It’s not really that much,” Amity said quickly, a blush forming on her face. “But I noticed your old one didn’t have many pages, and if you want I can enchant it so it never runs out of paper. It’s fine if you don’t though! I-“

Luz cut her off.

With a kiss.

It was on the cheek, but, still, Amity’s face went so red she almost passed out. She blinked furiously and her mouth dropped open.

“I _love_ it,” Luz smiled. 

Amity had lost the ability to speak. “Uh. O- okay,” she managed to croak.  
(It took her half a day for her to begin functioning properly again.) 

After Amity opened her gifts, she decided that she definitely wanted to celebrate Christmas again (even if it revolved around a fat man watching you for a year).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @i_like_ships  
> (still have no idea how to link it lol)
> 
> feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> it’s the twenty fifth for me but i can’t set it that way — rip

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day :)  
> Please shoot me a comment if I've made any mistakes!


End file.
